A Dream
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: Peridot has a dream about Jasper. Oneshot. AU based off kurokoccheerio 's AU from tumblr. Time frame is earlier on in the comic when they first start living together.


HumanPeridot AU/Jaspidot based off of kurokoccheerio's AU from tumblr

Peridot had drifted off to sleep quite easily tonight like most nights. Taking care of Jasper and doing her research simultaneously usually ended up with her turning in at a reasonable hour at night because she was so exhausted. So there she lay with the sheets pulled up around her as Jasper stood over her, as usual, because she had nothing better to do in her damaged and captured state.

Beyond the conscious realm, Peridot was dreaming. Since she had captured Jasper and learned much more about gems, her mind was always buzzing with new thoughts and it had slipped into her dreams. Tonight's dream was somehow different though as Peridot stared out at a large expansive beach with blurred details.

"…Hey! Are you listening?"

Peridot turned around to see Jasper towering over her with a slight smirk on her face.

"…Sorry?" Peridot asked, while looking around, perplexed by the situation.

"Didn't you say you had something to give me?"

Peridot's body moved on its own accord as she handed the gem a vial of sparkling liquid. Jasper quickly grabbed it, obviously knowing what it was and drank it. Her gem glowed and her scarred face healed quickly.

"Now you're healed," Peridot heard herself say, "And we can be …together? Like you said?"

Suddenly, Jasper's soft expression turned to a glare, "You're such a stupid human." The collar around the gem's neck cracked and then broke off, "Why would I stay on this miserable planet with you?"

Peridot's vision grew hazy and then everything went dark. Sadness overthrew her entire body as she fell to her knees.

"…Jasper!" she wailed as tears flowed down her face.

Then, she woke up. Peridot didn't move as she stared up at the ceiling, trying to understand what had just happened. The dream made no sense. She didn't want to be with Jasper. She had never felt an inkling of any of those emotions for the gem.

Peridot sighed as she picked herself up and turned expecting to see Jasper, but she was alone in the room. It wouldn't be strange for Jasper to not be there, maybe she didn't want to wait to be fed, but Peridot's brain was still half asleep. The only logical thing her mind told her to do was run and find her

As she soon as she got out of her bedroom, she stopped suddenly. Jasper was in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge. She was right where she would have logically been. Peridot's head was still spinning though and she jumped when the gem growled something at the stove and received a small shock from her collar.

Peridot was about to return to her room to get dressed when she stopped. Jasper had a book in her hand. What? Slowly taking a few steps, Peridot moved closer and observed the situation. The gem was hunched over the stove with a cook book. There were was a mess of dishes on the counter along with some cracked up eggshells, and an empty package of turkey bacon. The strange scene was already enough of a surprise but then Peridot saw that there were two place settings on the island counter.

Jasper was making them breakfast. Remembering what she had said in her dream, Peridot took another step forward. She had said that Jasper wanted to be with her. Why would her subconscious think this brute of a gem would want to be with her?

Taking a breath, Peridot felt her throat tighten and it made her inadvertently cough. Jasper snapped around and wound up dropping an egg onto the floor. The gem's surprise quickly turned to frustration, "Damn it."

Busying herself with cleaning the egg, Jasper moved away from the stove giving Peridot a chance to see the mess that was being cooked. The bacon seemed successful enough as it lay cooling in the pan. The skillet with the eggs was another story. There was no fire on yet because it would seem Jasper's large hands had a problem with keeping the shells out of the eggs.

"I couldn't get the damn things out," Jasper spat as she turned back to the stove.

Peridot huffed as she took a large piece of eggshell from the counter and used it to scoop out the smaller pieces, "You do it like this."

She looked up to Jasper, but the gem was not looking at the pan, but instead she was focused on the human in front of her.

"What?" Peridot inquired.

"Nothing," she replied quickly and looked away, "How come you didn't get dressed? Are you sick again or something?"

Peridot unconsciously grabbed where her hijab should have been and then lied, "I thought you were going to cause a fire in here. Proper attire would be unnecessary in an emergency."

Jasper scowled, "I'm not that inept."

"Well, we are talking about food: the only thing you don't completely hate on this planet."

"I don't hate everything," she mumbled, turning on the stove now that the eggs were fixed.

Peridot looked at Jasper with curiosity.


End file.
